Do You Hear What I Hear
by Slayer-Enfiniti
Summary: A bump on the head can have unexpected side effects when you have a kami on your side! KxK SxM COMPLETE!
1. Beginnings and Battles

Sing with me! To the tune of "I don't know but I've been told"

I do not own Ruroken

I do not own anythin'

Sony has that pleasure, foo!

Shuesha and Watsuki, too

So don't sue me

Please don't sue me

I have no money

Okay?

Do You Hear What I Hear?

_A Fanfic by Slayer-Enfiniti_

Chapter One: Beginnings and Battles

Kenshin whirled to face his attacker, sakabatou flashing. It had been a peaceful shopping trip with Kaoru until they were ambushed on their way back from the fish market. Now an assailant faced him, whirling counterbalanced chains as if mocking him.

He was clever, and looked to be a bit older than Kenshin, 35, perhaps. However old he was, he knew his weapons well, and wielded them with much greater skill than Akamatsu had. In addition, the unknown attacker wore a mask very like Hannya's, shielding his eyes from Kenshin's reading.

The chains flew out low, barely an inch above the bare earth. Dodging them easily, he pointed his sakabatou menacingly at the man, and struck an intimidating pose.

"Why do you attack sessha? Who sent you?" The masked man laughed and walked forward slowly, one step at a time.

"Now why would the likes of me tell that to the likes of ye?" Barely ten feet from Kenshin, he charged. Kenshin took a step back… and tripped on the chains strung between two trees. Bright pinpoints of light danced before his eyes, and then his vision went black as he passed out.

Kaoru ran and stood in front of his slumped form, holding an umbrella.

"You'll have to get through me to finish him!" She proclaimed boldly. "And don't you dare take me lightly just because I happen to be female! I am the assistant master of-" The man laughed.

"I's only here to test yon's strength, missy. I'll take my leave now…" He left, vanishing into the shadows. Kaoru turned back to Kenshin.

"Kenshin! Kenshin… are you alright?"

…………………………………………………………………

Yeah, yeah, It's short, but more to come! How will our dear Kenny be affected? Next chapter: Changes and conversations! Ja ne!

Sakabatou: Kenshin's reverse-bladed sword

Sessha: This unworthy one. Kenshin's humbling way of referring to himself/ showing his guilt


	2. Changes and Conversations

Do You Hear What I Hear?

Chapter 2: Changes and Conversations

_Kenshin floated in darkness. His thoughts were fuzzy, and there seemed to be no scents at all. Opening his eyes, he saw a man, the likes of which Kenshin had never seen. He looked to be in his late twenties, though his eyes said he was much older. His clothes looked patched and worn like Kenshin's own, but this man's gi was silver and his hakama was gold. He looked at Kenshin with silvery-purple eyes._

"_Himura Kenshin." Suddenly Kenshin felt nervous._

"_H- Hai?" _

"_I am the guardian Kami of rurounis." Kenshin's eyes widened._

"_I-is sessha dead?" He wondered aloud. The Kami smiled._

"_No, just knocked out. I took this opportunity to visit you and tell you a few things. Himura Kenshin, have you ever read a woman's ki?" Kenshin pondered for a moment._

"_No offense meant, Kami-sama, sir, but sessha didn't even know women had ki…"_

"_Well, in that case this is going to be a bit of a shock. You see, when you hit your head just now, you awakened an ability. Not only can you now read a woman's ki, but you can also hear their uppermost thoughts."_

This man is a loon, _Kenshin thought. "H-hear thoughts."_

"_Yes. Like how I just heard you think I'm a loon."_

"_Kenshin! Kenshin… are you alright?"_

_Kenshin looked around. "Kaoru-dono? Where are you?"_

"_She is on the other side. Think on what I said, Himura Kenshin…" The Kami vanished._

Kenshin groaned as the pain in his head returned.

_Ah! He's waking! _Kaoru was kneeling by his side.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked tentatively. He opened his eyes.

"Hai, Kaoru-dono?" Kaoru beamed at him.

_Kenshin you idiot! I was so worried about you!_

"What!" Kenshin said incredulously. Kaoru looked puzzled.

"What, what?"

"Did you say something, Kaoru-dono?"

"N- No…"

"Sessha must have hit his head harder than first thought… and Kaoru-dono?" He took a deep breath, the last of the pain vanishing. She started picking up fallen groceries.

"Yes, Kenshin?"

"Sessha is sorry to have worried you, that I am." Kaoru smiled.

_Same ol' rurouni. _Kaoru's lips didn't move.

_Read thoughts, huh? _Kenshin mused, _This could be useful…_

………………………………………………………

I'm back! And with a vengeance! Poor Kenny, whatcha gonna do? Stay tuned! Next time… Chapter 3: Getting inside your head. You won't want to miss it!

Gi: That shirt that Kenshin always wears

Hakama: Those oh-so-ragged pants

Kami: god

Rurouni: traveler, wanderer, vagabond

Sessha: Kenshin's way of referring to himself, "This unworthy one"

Ki: also called chi, fighting/swordsman spirit in the Anime.

Dono: Translated in the anime as "Miss," a closer translation would probably be "Milady" e.g. Milady Kaoru


	3. Getting inside your head

Sing with me! To the tune of "I don't know but I've been told"

I do not own Ruroken

I do not own anythin'

Sony has that pleasure, foo!

Shuesha and Watsuki, too

So don't sue me

Please don't sue me

I have no money

Okay?

Do You Hear What I Hear?

Chapter 3: Getting inside your head

All the way back to the dojo, Kaoru fussed and worried over Kenshin. Kenshin would have been flattered if he wasn't still disoriented from his new "gift."

"Are you _sure_ you're all right?" Kaoru asked anxiously.

"Maa, Maa… Sessha is fine, Kaoru-dono, just fine."

_He's lying, he's trying to be all macho and hide his injuries, I know he is!_

Kenshin sighed.

"If it will make you feel better, sessha will go to Megumi-dono's clinic after sessha cooks dinner, that I will…"

_Darn fox, she better not hang all over him again. She won't let him walk away hurt, though._

"Ok!" Kaoru smiled.

A short time later, Kenshin obediently walked to Megumi's clinic for a check-up.

"Megumi-dono?" He called. Megumi opened a shoji down the hall and looked over at him curiously. She had her hair tied back and her sleeves pushed out of the way.

_Gah! It's that idiot redhead again! Don't tell me he's gone and gotten into another fight! He's going to get himself killed someday._

_That idiot redhead? _Kenshin wondered. _Since when has she called me that?_

"Ken-san? What a surprise! Are you all right?" Kenshin rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Well, there was a little incident on the way back from the market…"

_Is he hurt? Is he hurt? Is he hurt? Is he hurt? _Kenshin winced.

"…Sessha is feeling fine, but Kaoru-dono insisted on me coming to you for a lookover, that she did."

_And didn't come herself? What a pity, I could have tormented her more. I keep hoping she'll realize her feelings for that redhead, but she seems to be almost as dense as he is._

_I'm dense? _Kenshin wondered. _What does she mean by that?_

Professionally Megumi checked him, muttering in her mind.

_She sits there, sighing over him in private, afraid that any day he'll be gone and she'll find a "Dear Kaoru-dono" letter waiting for her, and he just la-las around, oblivious. Feh, I think they deserve each other: Raccoon Girl and Rurouni Dense! _Kenshin blinked puzzledly.

_Why would Kaoru think sessha would ever leave her?_

_**Hey rurouni, don't you remember Shishio?**_

_Oh._

_**Yeah, oh.**_

_Thank you, Battousai, but that's enough out of you…_

_**I still think you should talk to her about it.**_

_How would sessha do that! 'Oh, Kaoru, remember that time sessha broke your heart? Well, sessha didn't mean it, honest!' Yeah, like she'll go for that._

_**I'm just saying…**_

"Healthy as a horse, Ken-san, other than the bump on your head. Raccoon Girl is just being a worrywart."

_This time. _She thought acidly. Kenshin smiled his famous Rurouni smile at her.

"Thank you, Megumi-dono." He rose and walked out toward the gate.

_I'm so bored… I wish Sano was here… _He glanced back, surprised. Megumi _never_ called Kenshin's friend Sano. It was always rooster-head or occasionally Sanosuke.

"Need something, Ken-san?"

"Uh, n- no, thanks." He left.

Ha ha! Battousai's back! I love putting Battousai in, it adds… spice. Anyway, Thanks to those who reviewed! Some great ideas and interesting comments… Keep'em coming! And up next: Chapter Four: Bubbles and Thoughts. See you soon!

Sessha: Kenshin's way of referring to himself, "This unworthy one"

Dono: Translated in the anime as "Miss," a closer translation would probably be "Milady" e.g. Milady Kaoru

Shoji: Japanese sliding door


	4. Bubbles and Thoughts

Note: This is after the Kyoto arc and before the Jinchuu arc

**Chapter 4: Bubbles and Thoughts**

As soon as he returned to the dojo, he began to cook dinner. From the dojo, Kaoru could be heard training Yahiko.

_Hmm… not bad form. His grip is solid, his swing is straight, but his feet…_

"Fix your feet, Yahiko!" She yelled. Yahiko yelped and hurried to correct his footwork. Kaoru called a halt.

"Your feet are your base. No matter how fine your sword work, if your footwork is sloppy, _you will lose!_" Yahiko looked down, obviously unrepentant.

"Yes, busu." Kaoru growled deep in her throat.

"Yahiko-CHAN, you are going to PAY for that!" And she proceeded to chase him around the training room. Kenshin winced in sympathy and decided he could use another pair of hands in the kitchen.

"Kaoru-dono?" He called.

_Ooh, Kenshin's calling me. Maybe he needs me. He'll probably have me gut a fish or something. I'm hot, I'm sweaty, it's my birthday and NOBODY KNOWS IT! I don't want to say anything because that would be begging for attention, but still…_

_Uh,oh, _thought Kenshin, who had indeed been planning to have her gut the fish (one of the few things Kaoru could do in the kitchen). He changed tactics, fast, as Kaoru walked in. He smiled the most genuine smile he could, then walked up and hugged her.

Kaoru's mind went blank.

_**Good! Now if you just-**_

_No, Battousai._

**_Darn it… _**Battousai grumbled in the back of his mind.

"Happy Birthday, Kaoru-dono." He released her and took a step back. "Dinner won't be ready for a while yet, so how about sessha starts a bath for you? You're probably hot from the training session, right?" Kaoru blinked a few times as if she hadn't heard him right. Then she beamed, which sent Kenshin's heart fluttering again.

_Oh, Kenshin's so nice. I really shouldn't have thought such negative thoughts about him. A bath sounds so nice…_

_**Ah, the fickleness of women… **_

"Thank you, Kenshin." Kenshin blushed.

"Uh, n- no problem, Kaoru-dono."

_Gah! There he goes with the "dono" again!_

_She doesn't like the 'dono'? _He thought, _Why not?_

"Sessha will start that right now, that I will." Checking to make sure the food wouldn't burn; he hurried off for some serious thinking.

…………………………………………….

As Kaoru bathed, Kenshin kept an ear to her thoughts.

_Wow, what is with Kenshin today? I liked the hug, but it's still a little odd. He's probably getting ready to leave again. _Kenshin heard her sigh. _I couldn't do anything during the whole Kyoto thing. When he left I was so sad, then I was so MAD I could have POUNDED him! _Kenshin could definitely believe that. As beautiful as she was to him, the temper was still making some problems. _But, oh, I don't ever want to be that sad again. _Another sigh. _But if Kenshin's going to leave again, it'll be worse this time. I won't be able to find him at all. At least last time I knew what city he was in._

Kenshin couldn't bear any more.

"How's the water, Kaoru-dono?" He called.

"Just fine, Kenshin." _It'd be good for both of us if we could talk about what happened in Kyoto, but that is, after all, hot water! _She giggled. _Ooh, I have dirt between my toes!_

………………………

After dinner, Kenshin started on the laundry. _Nothing like a bucket of bubbles and some dirty clothes to make things right in the world._

_**I still think no sane man could ever enjoy doing the laundry…**_

…_Are we sane?_

…_**Good point…**_

_Aoshi has his meditation, I have my laundry. Deal with it._

As he washed, Kaoru lazed around in her yukata. It was the blue one, he noticed, and it always accented her eyes. As he washed, he was aware of her eyes on him.

_There sits the Great Battousai, doing my laundry. How ironic. From the stories he's ten feet tall and drinks blood, while here he sits…_

_In my dojo…_

_Doing the laundry. Sometimes I wonder if all that soap has affected his brain. I mean, talk about dense._ Kenshin sighed. That was a description he had been hearing about himself all too often that evening.

_Hello, Mr. Fabulous-with-a-sword, there's someone over here who thinks you're hot stuff! _Kenshin choked and nearly fell into the laundry bucket. Kaoru looked at him oddly for a moment, and then went back to her monologueing.

_But he's probably planning where to spend the winter, all prepared to leave me again. Oh, well, might as well enjoy him while I have him… Eek! Kaoru! Bad thoughts!_ Kenshin smothered a chuckle, glad his back was to her. Blushing furiously, he returned to the laundry again.

_He did tell me, after all, when he first came that he could decide to wander again, but me, I had to ignore that and lose my heart to him…_

_Uh oh, no, bad timing, LEG CRAMP! _Kenshin stifled a yelp as he stretched the offending limb. Kaoru looked at him, puzzled.

"Anything wrong, Kenshin?" _Is he hurt, does he need help-_

"Just stretching, Kaoru-dono."

_Heck of a stretch, Himura. _She thought wryly.

"Oy, Jou-shan!" Sano staggered though the gate, already mostly drunk. "Whoo hoo! Shano won big! I got booze fer all!" He threw his arms up, and sure enough, there were jugs in each.

"Oh, no…" Kaoru said, almost involuntarily. Kenshin leaned toward her, guessing what was troubling her.

"Sessha will help clean up after, promise." Kaoru sighed with relief, and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Great, Sanosuke, come on in!"

Megumi passed by the dojo a moment later and joined in their festivities.

"Hey, what's the occasion?" She asked, cracking open another jug.

"Uh, Tanabata?" Sano slurred. Megumi looked at him like he was crazy.

"That's not for another week, Rooster-head!" Sano laughed and threw his head back.

"Cock a doodle dooooooo! Who cares?" Megumi laughed and took a big swig.

"Fine by me!"

Pretty soon they were have a grand time. Yahiko was bickering with Kaoru, Megumi was tugging on Kenshin's sleeve, and Kenshin and Sano were having a drinking contest.

"NO Yahiko-CHAN, you're not old enough"

"UGLY women shouldn't drink either!"

"Why… you… BRAT!" She tackled him to the ground.

"Hee… hee… Ken-shan, I really should do that exshaminashun again…"

Gulp, gulp, and gulp.

Gulp, gulp, gu... CHOKE!

"Okey, Kenshin, yousa winna…" And Sano passed out.

"You'll never beat me, Sano. You need to train with Hiko first." Kenshin slumped back against the wall as Kaoru punched Yahiko through the door. He noticed a slight fuzziness in the back of his mind, and his reflexes were a little dull, but overall he was fine.

_Comes from living with a drunken master for my developing years, I guess. _He looked over at Kaoru as she lapsed into the 'weepy' stage. Tears filled her eyes.

"Kenshin!" Megumi looked over, still at Kenshin's elbow.

"Oro?" Her tears spilled.

"W- w- why do you let 'Gumi throw hershelf at ya?" Megumi stiffened with anger.

"Lishen, Raccoon-girl, you-"

"W- Why (hic) don't you _like_ me, Kenshin?"

"Uh, Kaoru-dono-" She peered closer at him.

"W- Why do you think I'm fat?"

"ORO?" She blinked blearily at him.

"And ugly?"

"Ka-"

"And ushelessh?"

"Uh-"

"And-" Sanosuke, having just woken up, clamped his hand around her mouth.

"Shaddup, Jou-shan" He advised.

"(Hic) …" Her mouth shut, but her mind wailed on.

_Why doesn't he take me to see the STARS or something! _Kenshin blinked bemusedly.

_I could do that…_

…_He could hold me tight, we could kiss, we could marry, we could have kids, and they would definitely be cute…_

_Overactive imagination… _Kenshin thought. He looked out the window as rain started to fall. Something wasn't right. Something about it raining… He struggled to think past a haze of alcohol. And something he did earlier…

All sake left his system.

"MY LAUNDRY!"

……………………………………………………

By popular request, I will start making the chapters longer, but that means I won't be able to update as often. I'm hoping for once a week, sooner if at all possible. Thanks for helping me through my first fic here; I never thought I'd be such a success! Anyway, Next chapter: Mission Impossible? Later, dudes and dudettes!

Busu: Ugly

Chan: Little

Dono: Roughly translated as "Miss" or "Milady"

Sessha: This unworthy one

Yukata: Summer robe

Jou-shan: Jou-chan when he's not drunk, it's Sano's affectionate term for Kaoru. Along the lines of "Little missy"


	5. Mission Impossible?

Chapter 5: Mission Impossible?

Kenshin stayed awake most of the night, agonizing over his inadequacies.

_I can't believe I'm 29 and I still haven't asked a girl out._

_**We were kind of busy with other things, idiot.**_

_HEY! Who's the idiot here?_

_**You, why?**_

_You're pretty idiotic yourself, oh Great Battousai! I seem to remember a time when the Shinsengumi attacked in the middle of your birthday celebration, and what did you do, oh great one?_

_**Oh, shut up.**_

_YOU INVITED THEM TO STAY FOR A DRINK!_

_**At least they let their guard down because of it.**_

_THEY WERE LAUGHING SO HARD THEY COULDN'T STAND UP!_

_**So I've made a few mistakes, calm down...**_

_A few? How about the time you-_

_ **ALRIGHT! I got it! That's enough! Can't you give a guy some credit for trying?**_

_I'm just saying we have to be better this time. No flubs, no screw-ups, we must be perfect._

_**Agreed.**_

_Good. Now we should get some sleep before our big performance._

_**Too late. Can't you see the sun's up?**_

_Oro? ...ORO!_

So as the sun rose, Kenshin had it all planned out.

Sort of.

_Stage one. _He thought to himself as he put the fishing rod over his shoulder. _I need to practice…_

"Kaoru-dono," He called. Almost immediately she popped out from behind the shoji next to him.

"Yes, Kenshin?" _Kaoru at your service, hot stuff!_

Kenshin blushed and looked at his feet.

"Um, sessha is going fishing, that I am." Kaoru looked at him, puzzled.

"Why?" That one word froze Kenshin in his spot.

_Uh oh, she's curious, _thought the rurouni. _That's not good…_

"Uh, w- we need fresh fish, don't we?" He pulled up the fail-safe, better known as the rurouni smile.

_Oh, just great, he's hiding something from me. I'll get him good when he comes back, I swear. Or… I could… Mwahahaha…_ Kenshin started sweating. He knew that evil laugh too well. It was the same laugh he had heard his rivals use when they were sure they were going to win.

_What's so bad she couldn't even think it?_

"We already have fresh fish, Kenshin, Dr. Gensai brought us some." _Whatcha gonna do?_

_I have got to get away… _he thought desperately.

"Well, we could always use some more!" And he left, leaving Kaoru with a sigh of relief. As he walked (well, ran, really) toward the nearest river, her mind's laughter followed him.

_First, that dono's got to go. _He thought. He turned to a nearby tree and took a deep breath.

"Kaoru-dono. No. Kaoru…" He winced at his own lack of resolve.

"…dono." _Oh, I'm pathetic!_ In the back of his mind, Battousai snickered. _Shut it, Battousai._

_**I'm just having fun watching you make a fool of yourself, rurouni. You really are pathetic.**_ He clutched his sword hilt nervously.

_This is hard enough without your comments!_

"How should I do it? Nobody ever says how _hard_ this is!" '_Come see the stars with me' isn't exactly romantic. She'd laugh. …Would she?_

_He's so cute when he's agonizing over something._

Kenshin froze. Kaoru's unguarded thought came from the bushes behind him.

_She followed me! She actually FOLLOWED me! …Oh, Kami-sama! I was speaking out loud! She'll think I'm an idiot. Gah! I AM an idiot!_

_Oh, does he know I'm here?_

_I gotta act like she's not here…_

"U- Um, s- sessha should catch some fish now, I should." He turned toward the river, only to see Kaoru's fishing rod.

Floating gently downstream.

_My fishing rod! _Kaoru thought.

"Her fishing rod!" Quickly he stripped off him gi and zori and jumped into the river.

**_KENSHIN YOU IDIOT!_** Kaoru abandoned her hiding place and ran down the bank. Shaking his sopping wet red hair out of his eyes, Kenshin grabbed the errant rod.

"I got it, Kaoru-dono!" He said enthusiastically. Then he broke down laughing.

Kaoru came up next to him, blistering lecture ready on her lips. "Just WHAT were you thinking!" She blinked, and really looked at him.

He was sitting in three inches of water, still laughing helplessly.

"S- Sorry…heh heh… Kaoru-dono. Heh heh, sessha doesn't… heh… think there are too many fish in this river…" Kaoru stared at him dumbly for a moment then collapsed in a fit of giggles. Kenshin crawled to the shore and flopped down next to Kaoru.

Kaoru glanced over at him. "Are you all right?"

"Sessha is fine, Kaoru. You shouldn't worry about me." He blinked.

**_IDIOT! _**Battousai screamed at him. **_You forgot the dono too soon! This is why I wanted control… _**Kaoru stared at him.

_Did… he just… _Kenshin groaned inwardly.

_Cover-up time._

"Is something bothering you, Kaoru-dono?" He smiled sweetly at her. Kaoru sighed and looked away.

**_Now look what you've done! She's sad again!_**

_Battousai, you are a part of me that will never die. Sometimes, though, I wish you could._

_**Hey!**_

Suddenly Kaoru blushed. _He's not wearing a gi! _She gave him a sidelong glance that made his face heat up again. _Man, he is definitely well built…_

Suddenly self-conscious, Kenshin stood and fetched his gi from where he had tossed it. An awkward silence fell. Gi firmly in place, he sat back down.

_I wonder if he knows I was watching almost the whole time. I'm a fair maiden who blushes at flowers, and I have to sneak after my man to make sure he's not going to leave me or get a sword stuck in him sometime. It's pitiful, isn't it? Oh, how Megumi would laugh at me. I was so dumb to come out here, I know better than anyone how well Kenshin can take care of himself. I was just… worried, I guess. Ah, look at me; I've gone from crybaby to worrywart at hyper speed._

_Her man? When did that happen and why wasn't I informed? _Kenshin wondered. _Ah, well, I better break the silence._

"So." Kaoru looked over at him, startled out of listing her faults.

"Yes, Kenshin?"

"Why did you feel it necessary to follow me?" Kaoru looked out across the river.

"I… was afraid you had gotten a letter of challenge and didn't want to tell me." Kenshin smiled.

"Did you think sessha would fight without you to cheer me on? Sessha'd lose." _Oh, that was stupid. Why did I say that? _Kaoru blushed.

_Is he actually flirting with me? Whoa, calm down, I may be overreacting. _"I- "

"Yes?" She blushed and fidgeted with her toes.

"Well, you were up most of the night. I was… a little worried, I guess." He looked over at her, surprised.

"How did you know sessha was awake?" Kaoru blushed and looked embarrassed.

"Well, you have a nervous habit. When you're thinking seriously-"

_Brooding._ She thought darkly.

"-You flick your sakabatou in and out of its sheathe." _Kept me up all night just listening to it._

"Sessha is sorry to have kept you awake, that I am. There were just things that needed to be thought about."

Kaoru blushed. "Oh, don't worry about it. Soo… Want to tell me?" _Let's see if he can work up the courage. _Kenshin winced inwardly again.

_Even Kaoru knows I'm too chicken usually to ask her out. But I can do it. I can. I'm Battousai, aren't I?_

_**No, I'm Battousai, and I never asked a girl out either.**_

_Oh, gee, thanks! _Kenshin thought sarcastically. He took a deep breath.

"Yes. Yes I would." He said, with just a hint of Battousai in his voice. Kaoru looked over at him, a little startled by the firmness of his voice. Unfortunately, that was as far as his courage stretched.

"W- Would you… mumble mumble mumble… me?" Kaoru stared at him.

"What?" Kenshin panicked.

"Oh, of course you wouldn't, just thought I'd try-"

"No, what did you say? You were mumbling so bad I only heard three words." Kenshin blushed to the roots of his hair.

"Oh. Heh. Of course." _She's going to make me say it again? Oh, man. Here goes…_

"Um, I would be very honored if you… would… um… g- go out with me." He finished, rather lamely.

"OK." Kenshin gaped at her.

"OK?" Kaoru turned to him and smiled.

"Yeah, OK."

"Oh. Alright, then. We should, uh, probably be getting back."

**_Oh, rurouni, I'm ashamed of your lameness._**

_She said yes! She said yes! She said yes! She said yes! She said yes! _Kenshin was almost dancing with happiness. He stood, and then turned to give her a hand up. A little flustered, she accepted and pulled herself to her feet. Kenshin held her hand as long as he dared, and let go reluctantly. Suddenly Kaoru turned to him.

"On one condition." Kenshin, whose mind was miles away and up in the clouds, looked at her, puzzled.

"Sorry?"

"I'll go to dinner with you tomorrow on one condition."

"Just name it, Kaoru-dono" Kenshin replied, a little worried.

"STOP it with the DONO." Kenshin winced at her vehemence.

"Ah, sessha is working on it …Kaoru." She flashed him a smile that nearly blinded him. _Yes! Finally! Woo hoo!_

"Good. Then I'll race you home!"

"What?" Laughing, she took off through the trees. Hurriedly Kenshin gathered his items, hiked up his soggy hakama, and jogged after her.

"Wait up!" _When did I say anything about tomorrow?_

Hah! Kenny finally asked Kaoru-chan out! But is he ready? Not in his wildest dreams! … speaking of dreams, next chapter: Troubling dreams and burning gis! Catch you later!

Dono: Milady or Miss

Shoji: door

Sessha: this unworthy one

Kami-sama: quite literally, Lord God

Gi: shirt

Zori: sandals

Sakabatou: Kenshin's sword


	6. Troubling Dreams and Burning Gis

My disclaimer has not changed. If you must see it, look at the earlier chapters.

Chapter 6: Troubling Dreams and Burning Gis

That night, as Kenshin began nodding off, he thought about what he could have done better. Looking back, this was probably what had caused such strange dreams.

_He was standing next to Kaoru's door. _

_"Are you ready, Kaoru-dono?" He asked, rather nervous._

_"Um, just a moment…" The shoji opened, revealing Kaoru in her finest kimono, makeup on her face, her hair done up. She looked at him, confused._

_"Aren't you ready yet, Kenshin? Our reservation is soon." He smiled._

_"Hai, sessha is ready." Kaoru frowned._

_"Mou, Kenshin, don't you have a better outfit?"_

_"Oro?" He looked down at his tattered gi and patched hakama. Kaoru's face grew thunderous._

_"Kenshin! Do I mean so little to you that you won't even change your shirt to go out with me!"_

_"N- No, sessha just-" He stopped. Kaoru was breathing hard, and something remarkably like steam was coming out her nose. Her face was turning red, and she seemed to be growing taller. A moment later he stared at Kaoru-the-dragon._

_"S- Sessha's sorry, Kaoru-dono!" He wailed. The dragon snaked her head toward him._

_"What did I tell you about THE DONO!" She reared back and started to breathe out fire at him. He stumbled over backward…_

…And woke up. He had fallen over in the night.

_Wow, that was really weird. _He looked over at his clothes that were sitting across the room from him. They were no less ragged than they had been in his dream.

_I doubt Kaoru would turn into a dragon, but she would be mad if I don't get a new gi…_

With that thought in mind, he fell into dreamless sleep.

_New gi. _Was his first thought of the morning. Quickly he put on his shabby outfit and stepped into the kitchen. He slept rather late, so Kaoru was already there, scorching rice.

_Darn it, it cooks so fast! It's hardly done before it's burnt. Ah, well, Kenshin will eat it._

Kenshin winced. _My poor, poor stomach._ He stepped forward, making noise so Kaoru would know he was there. She turned to him.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kaoru- do… Nice morning, isn't it?" He recovered. That traitorous dono threatened to slip out again. Well, he wouldn't let it!

_Old habits die hard, I guess. I'll let that one pass. _"Ohayo, Kenshin. I'm handling the rice…" _Not really… _Kenshin smiled.

"It's easier if the fire is a little lower, that it is. It doesn't burn so fast." _Don't hurt me… _he thought.

"Oh, that makes sense… Thanks, Kenshin!" She smiled at him, and he blushed.

"Anytime, Kaoru-d-" He closed his lips fast. He cleared his throat. "Um, do you have any shopping you need done? Sessha feels like going to the market, that I do."

_Why does he… Oh, maybe he's buying me a gift for our first date! We need miso, too._

"Yeah, we're running low on miso, if you would, Kenshin." He beamed at her.

"Sessha would love to." _Good, now I have an excuse…_

"Kenshin? Would you like me to come with you?" He glanced back over at the rice, which was now bursting into flames.

"Uh, Kaoru? Sessha thinks you have better things to worry about…" He pointed to the rice, and she shrieked.

"The rice! I forgot!" As she scurried to put out the fire, he took his leave.

Kenshin walked down the main street, looking for a clothes shop.

_Ok, Megumi said there was a good inexpensive clothes shop just past the Akabeko… That must be it._

A plump woman a little younger than him stood outside a colorful shop proudly displaying bright clothing. She examined the crowd.

_Well, those are odd sleeves. Is she trying to start a new fashion, I wonder? Yikes! Look at that foreigner! Purple and green? Ick! _Her smiling gaze shifted to Kenshin.

_Yeesh, who told him that pink and red go together?_

_It's not pink! It's red!_

_**Really? Look again.**_

_…It WAS red… _He stepped up to the young woman.

_Oh, great, now what does he want? If he's a bum, I'm not giving him any! _Battousai snickered in the back of Kenshin's head.

_**I told you not to wait so long.**_

_Stuff it, Mr. Know it all._

_Hey, he's got a sword! Cool! _"Lost, Swordsman-san?"

"No, actually, sessha needs a new outfit, that I do."

"Obviously." Kenshin glared at the giggling girl, and her thoughts invaded his mind.

_Goodness, he certainly can't take a joke, can he? He needs to lighten up. Eh, he's a bit young for me anyway._

"I'm teasing, swordsman, teasing! Need it to impress a certain lady friend?" She winked, and blood rushed to Kenshin's face.

"Uh, well…" She giggled again. _Why do women giggle so much? _Kenshin wondered absently.

"I can tell, you've got that silly infatuated grin on your face. You're what, 18?" Kenshin gulped.

"Well, actually sessha-"

"I thought so." She mercifully cut him off and led him inside.

"Now listen, I'm 25, and I can tell you that when you get to be my age, boyfriends and girlfriends don't matter so much. You find you can live without them." Kenshin blinked. _I can't live without Kaoru…_

"You, uh, might be surprised, maybe..." She shook her head disgustedly.

"You'll see. Every boy thinks he's the exception, swordsman-san." Kenshin glanced nervously at all the bright fabric around him.

_How am I going to find a good outfit, Kaoru's miso and a gift for her and still get back in a decent amount of time? _He wondered. The shop girl dug through a pile as Kenshin shifted his weight nervously.

_With his complexion and that gorgeous hair, definitely not orange or pink. He'd look like a girl in that. _Battousai snickered again.

_What?_

_**He he, even she thinks you're a girly man.**_

_You are me, in case you'd forgotten._

_**I would never wear pink of my own free will.**_

_It's faded red… Oh, shut it. _

"Uh, swordsman-san?" Snapping back to reality, he saw the girl was holding out a dark blue gi.

**_He he, oh, the memories… can we get that one?_**

Kenshin paled at the thought of wearing Ishin Shishi colors again.

"Not that one!" He exclaimed, forgetting in his haste to be polite. She peered at him.

"Parents killed by patriots?" She asked, suddenly sympathetic. Kenshin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Sometimes being viewed as young had its drawbacks.

"No, cholera." She frowned slightly.

"Abandoned on a mountain with nothing but a blue gi?"

"NO!" She smiled.

"I know! You're the infamous Battousai, and seeing Ishin Shishi colors reminds you of all the terrible things you did for the sake of heaven's justice!" Kenshin choked. The girl dissolved into laughter.

**_Infamous? Rurouni, am I really infamous?_**

_At the risk of repeating myself, shut it. I SO do not need this right now…_

"Goodness, swordsman-san, can't you take a joke? Battousai reigned during the Bakumatsu. You were what, 6? I doubt you could even hold a sword back then, ne?" She batted her eyelashes at him while putting the gi back on the pile. Kenshin hesitated, then "listened" again.

_Wow, he sure jumped when I mentioned Battousai, I wonder if there's a connection? With hair like that, maybe Battousai's his father? _Kenshin had the satisfaction of Battousai doing the mental equivalent of an anime fall down.

_Snicker. Hi daddy._

_**At the risk of sounding like you, shut it.**_

_…But his wife died, and I never heard anything about her having a child… Maybe he had a mistress, and she found out? _Kenshin tried very hard not to smile.

_Oh, if she knew…_ He thought. The girl turned around, this time holding a dark green gi out.

_Kaoru likes that color,_ Kenshin thought. He accepted the proffered gi and held it experimentally against himself. It brought out his hair very nicely. He retreated to the fitting rooms.

Once inside, Kenshin took a quick glance at the price tag, pulled off his threadbare gi, and shrugged into the new one.

_Well, if I skip on the beef pots for a while, I can get it._

_**Good. We're out of shape anyway. Do you want us getting fat?**_

_…I guess not. _He checked his sword and opened the door.

_Ooh, la la. Very handsome, I'm so jealous of his lady. He's so cute! _She beamed at him. _You'd never guess I sewed every stitch._

_**Compliments make the world go round and the prices go down.** _Battousai quoted an often heard saying.

Kenshin smiled and fingered the sleeve.

"This is really well made; it must have been sewn by a master weaver. Do you know who it was?" The girl blushed.

"Thanks, swordsman-san, but I made it myself. It's not that good." Kenshin took a deep breath and a gamble.

"No, really, sessha'd expect to pay twice this at Miss Hanako's shop." He held his breath, and she took the bait.

"Pah! Hanako sells shoddy fabric for four times its value! Now, you listen here, swordsman, you see this price tag?" She grabbed the bit of paper dangling from the collar.

"Yes?" Kenshin replied hesitantly.

"No, you don't!" She ripped it off. "I'll give it to you for half that, and you come shop again with Mistress Kyori, you hear?"

_With the extra money, I can buy Kaoru a nice gift. What to get, though?_ He nodded dumbly. This was better than he had hoped. She eyed him critically again.

"That really does look good on you, swordsman." _Shame it has to go with such a dilapidated hakama, though. _Kyori thought.

"Um, Kyori-dono, sessha hates to be a bother, but could I possibly get a hakama as well? Mine's a bit worn to go with so good a gi." Her face lit up.

"Of course, swordsman, I've got what you need right here!" She bustled over to a different part of the store, this one of hakama of every color imaginable. She pulled out one in a rich brown color and held it up for him to see. He looked at it for a moment, and then quickly shook his head. Kyori frowned.

"Why not, swordsman?"

"With all due respect, Kyori-dono, I'd look like a tree on fire, I would." He said, dismayed.

She burst out laughing.

"So you do have a sense of humor, swordsman, I had wondered! Let's see what else I've got. Well, let's see if this suits you better." She pulled out a hakama of much lighter tan. "It will fit your skin tone well, I'd say." He took the garment and retreated to the dressing room once more.

When he came out, Kyori was assisting an old man, but she sent him off to the dressing rooms and came over to him, smiling fit to crack her head in two.

_Now he's finished._ Kenshin smiled.

"I'll take them."

He strolled through the market, no particular destination in mind, looking at the shops.

_What could I get her?_ He wondered. _I don't know what she wants. I can't get her a ring, not since those westerners came in with their new meaning to everything. _He shuddered at the memory of his last screw-up with a ring. _I couldn't believe it! Marriage, because you give someone a ring? That's kind of silly… hey…_

He stopped by a stall with a girl with golden hair and silvery-purple eyes of about fourteen minding it. The stall was covered in black velvet, and the girl beckoned him closer.

"I've got what you want, Himura."

Well! I don't know what happened, but only half of chapter 6 was posted the first time. Pain in the rear, and I just discovered it. Sorry, sorry, here it is. So… He's got the outfit. He's got the present. But the TORTURE'S NOT THROUGH YET! Chapter 7: Serious conversations and Knowing glances. Hope to meet again!


	7. Serious conversations

Alrighty. First of all, something happened to chapter 6 when I put it up, and I had to go back and re-type the chapter. For those of you following along, he should have bought both gi and hakama. If you didn't read that, then go back and read the end of chapter 6. Okay. Now that that's out of the way, let the torture recommence!

Chapter 7: Serious Conversations and Knowing Glances

Sometime later, Kenshin carefully snuck back into the dojo and concealed his purchases. Dropping the miso it the kitchen, he walked toward the dojo, where a series of whacks and thuds proclaimed Kaoru training Yahiko. Kenshin opened the door to find the two in the middle of a free battle.

Yahiko skidded across the floor, having tried to attack Kaoru and been knocked on his butt.

"Oww! That hurt, Busu!" To Kaoru's credit, she kept her temper well. On the outside, anyway.

_Grr… I swear, if that kid calls me busu again, I will STRANGLE him. _

"An enemy won't soften his or her blows for you just because you're a little kid, Yahiko- chan, so I won't either!" She yelled at him. Suddenly she caught a glimpse of Kenshin leaning against the door frame, watching them.

_Eep, there's Kenshin! When did he get back? Goodness, I didn't even hear the gate open or anything._

"Don't call me CHAN!" Yahiko darted forward and whacked her hand. Kaoru's shinai clattered to the floor. _Ouch. I was so distracted by Kenshin I gave him an opening._

_I'm distracting? _Kenshin thought. _I don't know if that's good or bad…_

Kaoru examined her hand for injuries as Yahiko braced himself for her fury. Finding herself intact, Kaoru picked up her shinai with a sigh.

"Training session over. Good job, Yahiko." _He's getting better every day. Pretty soon I'm going to have to start teaching him the advanced techniques._

Yahiko walked over to Kenshin with a dazed expression on his face.

"Kenshin, did I hear right? Kaoru didn't just compliment me, did she?"

"It would appear so. You've learned your lessons well so far, that you certainly have." Yahiko looked down at the floor.

"Yeah, but…" Yahiko looked embarrassed.

"But what, Yahiko?" Kenshin sat, and motioned for Yahiko to do the same.

"What'll Kaoru do once I master Kamiya Kasshin Ryu? Won't that kind of force her to step down?" Kenshin thought hard.

"Sessha hadn't really thought about it. There have been adjutant masters before, though."

"Ad- juh- what?" Kenshin smiled.

"Adjutant masters. It used to be, before the Meiji Revolution, that in order to master the style you were training under, you had to kill your master." Yahiko looked shocked.

_I didn't know that. _Came Kaoru's mind voice from behind him. He resisted the urge to turn around to look at her.

"But used to be are the key words. When shinai fighting became more popular, the practice of sharing the 'master' slot did, too. It simply means that two people share the responsibilities and rewards of being a master. Or, if she chooses, Kaoru could step down and choose a new way of life, she could. It's up to her. Don't ever interfere with a woman's choice, Yahiko, it could be painful." He heard Kaoru smother a giggle behind him. _Too true!_

Yahiko frowned. "Hey, Kenshin?"

"Aa?"

"Did you… just say Kaoru?"

"Yes?" He replied, a little confused.

"With no dono?" _Oops, _Kenshin thought. _I forgot that everyone else would notice the change. Diversionary tactics!_

"What? Why would sessha do that?"

"But you- "

"You're obviously confused. But aren't you late for the Akabeko?" Yahiko yelped.

"Tsubame will fry me and serve me to the guests!" With that, he dashed off.

Kaoru came forward and sat down, laughing. _Well, we know who's in charge of that relationship. _She thought. "It was nice of you to talk to him, Kenshin."

"Sessha couldn't exactly ignore him; he was talking to me, wasn't he?"

_**Oh, man, what is it with you? It's like you lose your brain when she's next to you.**_

_But she's so pretty today, that blue hakama really accents her eyes, not to mention her figure, and-_

_**Rurouni, get a hold of yourself! She's talking! **_Kenshin snapped out of his reverie.

"Did you get the miso?"

"It was left in the kitchen." Kaoru got up and headed to the kitchen.

"I'll make lunch." _Murder it's more likely. _She thought darkly.

"Do you want help, Kaoru?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll try it on my own." She walked determinedly toward the kitchen. _Watch out kitchen, here comes Kaoru Mealslayer! _Kenshin snorted, but Kaoru was too far away to hear.

"Oy, Kenshin." Kenshin turned and saw Sanosuke.

"Aa?"

"I heard that." Kenshin winced. _Uh oh,_ He pulled up the rurouni smile.

"Heard what, Sano?" Sano made a simpering face.

"Do you want help, Kaoru?"

_Dangit. _Kenshin thought. "Sessha doesn't know what's unusual, sessha always offers to help Kaoru when she's cooking, out of consideration to our stomach-"

"There it is again!"

"There what is?"

"Kaoru!" He thumped his fist against the floor for emphasis.

"What?" A call came from the kitchen. _Don't distract me or I might blow something up!_

"Nothing, Kaoru, just keep cooking," Kenshin called back, "It's only Sano." Sano looked worried.

"Jou-chan's cooking? Isn't that kind of dan-"

BOOM!

"–gerous?" Sano finished.

"Ohhh, dangit!" Came a wail from the kitchen. Kenshin scrabbled to his feet and ran to the kitchen.

A little short, but I'll be updating soon. Any Ideas as to the gift Kenshin bought? Or the mysterious girl? You'll find out later! And speaking of later… Next time: The Consequences of letting Kaoru Cook and Kami-sama Returns! Until then, my friends….


	8. Kaoru Cooking and KamiSama Returns

Gaah! So much for updating soon, ne? Real life is definitely out to get me… But I persevere! Next!

Chapter 8: The Consequences of Letting Kaoru cook and Kami- Sama returns!

Billows of black smoke poured from the kitchen. Kaoru stood in the middle of it, glaring at a soot crater.

_Darn nattou, I almost had it… _Her mind grumbled.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Kenshin skidded into the kitchen and almost ran into Kaoru. She wiped a portion of soot from her face, and then smiled crookedly.

"I'm fine. I just blew up the beans. That's all." Kenshin blinked a few times to clear the smoke from his eyes.

"You… blew up the beans." He stated. Kaoru glared at him.

"Yeah? What of it?" Kenshin smothered a chuckle. A soot- streaked Kaoru glaring at him was one of the funniest things he'd ever seen.

"S- Sorry, Kaoru, sessha doesn't mean to laugh _at_ you…"

_So he says, _She thought darkly. "Then why are you laughing?" She asked, voice dangerously soft. Unfortunately, Kenshin was laughing so hard he couldn't answer. Kaoru gave up trying to glare answers out of him and started cleaning the disaster area (formerly known as the kitchen).

All of a sudden, it hit him.

It being the pot she had used for the nattou that was now half-melted.

Bright pinpoints of light danced across his vision. _Not again! _He blacked out.

_"Hello again, Himura Kenshin." This time the voice came out of the darkness surrounding him._

_"Hello, uh, Mr. Kami-sama, sir."_

_"Have you been using your gift?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"And?" The disembodied voice prompted._

_"It's… enlightening. Sessha has found a lot out about Kaoru sessha didn't realize before, that I have." He got the impression of a smile._

_"That's good, because the hit you just took to the head will cause your gift to fade away." Kenshin panicked._

_"What! But, but I need it! Sessha-"_

_"Quiet, boy!" The voice thundered._

_"Yes, sir."_

_"You have an advantage over when you got it, though. It will not just vanish, but will instead fade out over the rest of today. Enjoy it while you have it, Himura Kenshin…" The presence faded from his mind. A moment later he found he could open his eyes. He groaned._

"Kenshin!" Kaoru was leaning over him, peering at him anxiously. He tried to sit up, but the pain in his head doubled and he slumped back again.

"Kenshin, are you okay?" Not a whisper from her mind reached him. Frantic, he listened hard.

_I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry_

He winced and tried to sit up again. The pain in his head was less this time.

"Sessha is fine, Kaoru. You have quite a powerful arm, that you do." He smiled his rurouni smile at her. Sano and Yahiko ran in as Kenshin slowly stood up.

"What is it, what's the matter, busu?" Kaoru growled at him.

"I told you not to call me that. Have a little respect for your teacher, kid!" Kenshin put his hands up in what he hoped was a soothing gesture.

"Maa, maa, everything is all right. Kaoru blew up the beans and hit sessha on the head with a pot, but other than that everything's fine." Sano and Yahiko blinked in unison.

"You did it again." Yahiko stated.

"Oro?" Sano slammed his fists together.

"Don't 'oro' us, Kenshin. You've been calling Jou-chan 'Kaoru' and you've been avoiding our questions about it." Yahiko took out his shinai.

"I realized just outside the gate that Tsubame had told me not to come today. I distinctly remember telling _you_ that, too!" Kenshin laughed nervously.

"Did you, now. How, uh, interesting." Panicking, he reached for Kaoru's mind again.

_Let's see how you handle this one, hot stuff. I really wouldn't mind if you told them, though… _ Kenshin looked from Sano to Yahiko and back, and then glanced over at Kaoru. She shrugged. Kenshin sighed gratefully and dropped the rurouni ploy.

"Alright, Sessha has been calling Kaoru Kaoru, and we… have a date later, that we do." He blushed to the roots of his hair. Sano and Yahiko's eyes bugged out as Kaoru came over to stand next to Kenshin.

"That's right." She said.

Yahiko recovered first.

"Kenshin and Busu? Aw, Kenshin, I thought you had better taste than that- ow!" Kaoru dealt him a hard blow to the head.

**_Brat doesn't know what he's talking about._**

_Give him a year or two and he'll understand._

_**Until then, he better be nice to our woman.**_

_Oro? Our woman?_

_**What? **_Battousai asked innocently. Sano sauntered forward and draped his arm over Kenshin to lead him away.

"'Bout time, Kenshin, I was wondering how long you'd take. You were gonna come to me for advice, ne?" Kenshin gulped.

**_Since when does he know anything about women?_**

****"Ano, sessha thought…"

"Of course you were. You want advice on the, ah, _later_ parts of the date, ne?" Sano grinned wickedly and Kenshin saw Kaoru turn the color of his hair.

_He wouldn't! _She thought. _ Kenshin's not that kind of guy! Personally, I wouldn't mind a kiss or two, but knowing Kenshin, he'll probably be the perfect gentleman._ She sounded almost… disappointed? Kenshin blushed, and decided to tease her a bit.

"Maa, maa, Sano, I really don't think I need advice on that, that I most certainly do not." He said firmly. Sano's grin got wider as Kaoru turned, if possible, even redder. She stomped over to him.

"_Kenshin!_" She half-growled.

"Hai, Kaoru?" He turned his wide, innocent rurouni eyes to her. He saw her eye twitch, but didn't duck, then BAM!

"Kenshin no BAKA! Are you trying to make me DIE OF EMBARRASSMENT!"

"Oroooo…" he said, swirly-eyed.

Alrighty, now we're getting somewhere! Goodness, I really hadn't planned for this fic to be this long. As it is it looks like it will be about 15 chapters… sigh. The best laid plans… anyway, It's early afternoon, not even half a day between Kenshin and his big moment…Coming up next: Preparations and Lots of Giggles! Seeya!


	9. Preparations and Lots of Giggles

Since so many people have requested faster updates, here's the next chappie for ya now!

Chapter 9: Preparations and Lots of Giggles

Shortly after lunch Tae from the Akabeko came over. Somehow she knew about his and Kaoru's date (he suspected Sano). She and Kaoru retreated to Kaoru's room.

"What are you doing to take SIX HOURS! Are ya trying to make Busu un-ugly?" Yahiko commented snidely. Kaoru turned back to him and smiled sweetly.

"Oh, Yahiko, it sounds like you need to take 500 swings at the practice dummy. The dojo floor needs to be cleaned, too, and…" Yahiko backed away hastily, before she could add anything else to his growing list of things to do.

"Alright, alright, I got it…" He grumbled under his breath as he walked toward the dojo. Kenshin sighed and gathered the day's laundry.

Upon recollection, this really wasn't the wisest thing to do, since he was _really_ preoccupied about that date later. But scrub he did.

"Hey, Kenshin?" Yahiko looked up from his swinging and walked over.

"Yes, Yahiko?" Yahiko gingerly took a garment off the drying line.

"Why does Kaoru's hakama have soap on it?" Kenshin looked up curiously, then his eyes widened. He stood up swiftly, knocking his bucket over as he did so.

"Rinse! Sessha forgot to rinse!" He ran to the well to get more water.

"Kenshin forgetting how to do laundry? What is the world coming to?" Yahiko wondered aloud. Shrugging, he turned back to the practice dummy as Kenshin ran around like a headless chicken.

After rinsing his abused laundry, staring at the sky for while, checking his sword 15 times, being kicked out from eavesdropping behind Kaoru's door 12 times, and running around the dojo 6 times, Kenshin was bored. All he could hear coming from Kaoru's room was a lot of giggles, which wasn't doing a whole lot for his nerves. Well, yes it was. It was making them worse. There were still two whole hours before the date.

_Date._ He thought to himself. _What a wonderful word._

Creeping back to Kaoru's door, he listened with his mind, ignoring the nonstop giggling. He concentrated on Tae, afraid of what he might find in Kaoru's mind.

_Oh, Kaoru looks so cute like this; Ken-san will just die! Well, no, he won't, but he'll certainly enjoy the view!_

"Tae, are you sure this is okay? I mean, I don't want Kenshin to think…" Kaoru's voice trailed off. Tae giggled again.

"He won't, Kaoru-chan, besides, it's cute." Kaoru sighed gustily.

"Kaoru, I'll be amazed if Ken-san can do more than stare and drool!" Kaoru laughed at that.

"Goodness, Tae, give him more credit than that! I bet he'll look just as good…" Kaoru's voice drifted off dreamily. Then her voice hardened. "He better be wearing something other than that ratty old gi he usually does!" Behind the wall, Kenshin winced, very glad he had thought of that. He'd have hated to be on the other end of her temper tonight.

**_You probably will be anyway. You never seem to get anything right around her._** Kenshin cringed.

_Oh, gee, Battousai, no need to soften your words for little ol' sessha… _He got the feeling Battousai snorted.

**_No need indeed. You are going to mess this up so badly you'll wish you had let me out. Unless you want to do that now..._** Battousai's voice trailed off in a pointed suggestion. Kenshin shook his head and concentrated on the room behind him again.

"…go ask him."

_ORORORORORO! Kaoru will kill me if she finds me back here again! _Frantically, as quietly and quickly as he knew how, he ran to his room. _It's a good thing my room is just next door to Kaoru's._

He shut his door just as Tae opened Kaoru's. Calming his racing heart, he waited for Tae's knock.

"Ken- san?"

"Uh, yes?" He opened the door and Tae's eyes narrowed.

_Well, now I know how to wake Tae's Battousai. All I have to do is wear bad clothes to an important occasion. _

"Ken-san, you're not really going to wear _that _gi, are you? It's, well…"

"It's old," He supplied. Then he smiled his rurouni smile. "Of course not, Tae-dono. It's not proper for the occasion, that it most certainly isn't. Sessha will be changing right now." He smiled, she left, and Kenshin breathed a sigh of relief.

_…Can't wait… tell Kaoru! _Her mind-voice faded like a bad television set. Kenshin sighed, then dug under his futon for his new clothes. Shaking out the few wrinkles that had accumulated, he shrugged off his old clothes. There came a rap at the door.

"Oro!" Sano stuck his head in to see the poor rurouni in his loincloth frantically searching for a place to hide. He laughed and shut the door behind him.

"Chill, Kenshin, it's just me. Fox-lady came by to help Jou-chan get ready, and I thought you might want the same. Hey, those look nice!" He strode over to Kenshin's laid out clothes. He held them up.

"Buy these to wear for Jou-chan?" He asked wickedly. A faint blush appeared on Kenshin's cheeks.

"Well, sessha couldn't wear _everyday_ clothes for Kaoru tonight…" Sano cackled, more like an old hen than a rooster. Taking his garments from Sano, he pulled them on, feeling the texture against his skin, very different from his well- worn gi.

"Heyyy… looks real nice!" Kenshin turned, suddenly insecure.

"Really?" Sano smiled, seeing the swordsman's eyes fill with worry.

"Smoking!" Worry was replaced by confusion.

"That's good, right?"

Poor rurouni, you know so much and so little! Bwahahahaha! Let the torture, er, _story_, continue. Enter Kaoru, and then they're on their way! Next time: Chapter 10: The time is now! An Eventful Journey. Coming soon to a near you!


	10. The Time is Now! An Eventful Journey

The end is near, I can feel it!

Chapter 10: The time is now! An Eventful Journey.

"Oy, Kenshin."

"Oro?"

"Why don't you wear your hair up?"

"UP!"

"Yeah, further up on your head instead of down on your neck like you always do." Kenshin looked warily at the comb Sano offered him. Then he shrugged, and let his hands take his flaming locks high onto the top of his head in a style he had forsaken 12 years ago. Turning to Sano, he got a thumbs-up sign and a grin.

"It's just about time." Sano commented, making the rurouni's heart beat faster with nerves.

_This is a thousand times worse than a battle. Battles I can handle. But Kaoru?_

_**She's not any different than she was this morning, is she?**_

_B- But!_

_**But what? You should get your butt in gear, is what. You don't want to forget that, now do you?**_ Kenshin picked up a small parcel and placed it in his sleeve, securing it so it couldn't fall out. He heard the door slide open.

Turning, he said, "Sano, sessha told you not to open the… duh…"

Kaoru stood in the doorway. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a sophisticated style that would have made his jaw drop by itself. Her blue eyes sparkled, her face artfully painted, not too much, but just enough to make her look even more stunning. Her outer kimono was baby pink with a red wave pattern across it. Both her inner kimono and her obi were a deep, mind- boggling shade of red. She wore her clothes just a little looser than usual, exposing enough skin to completely demolish any cognitive thought the rurouni might have had. Altogether, he had to try really hard not to drool.

She turned to Megumi and giggled, revealing the most complicated obi knot Kenshin had ever seen. Tae came up to stand behind Kaoru.

"I told you he'd stare." She teased.

**_Say something, dolt! She's waiting! _**Kenshin jerked himself out of his reverie and walked over next to Kaoru.

"K- Kaoru, you… you look, uh, wow, just… stunning, that you do." He managed to gabble out. A faint blush appeared on Kaoru's face, and her sweeping eyes took him in again.

"You don't look half-bad yourself, Kenshin." It was his turn to blush, and she giggled.

"Ah, well, this isn't really anything fancy," He stated. Sano thumped him on the back hard enough to make him stumble.

"Weren't you just telling me how you just _had_ to look your best for your little Kaoru- chan?" He grinned evilly and winked.

"Sessha doesn't remember saying that, that I most certainly do not!" Kenshin glared at him and concentrated hard on Kaoru.

_Aww, his little Kaoru-chan? …so cute; he's got a pet name for me! _Relieved she wasn't angry, he took a step closer to her and offered her his arm.

"We should be going now, that we should." She flashed him a brilliant smile and took his arm.

…_Can't be a dream… …NOT a dream…_

Kenshin sighed at this evidence of his fading gift. Kaoru looked at him puzzledly. He blushed again.

"Sorry, this just all feels like a dream to me," He murmured as they walked toward the gate. She grinned, rather wickedly.

"I know what you mean! I thought you'd never work up the courage to ask me out!" She blushed and covered her mouth. Kenshin chuckled.

"It's okay, you're right; sessha should have done this a long time ago. It took me being knocked on the head a couple of times to finally get over it." Kaoru laughed at that.

Gallantly, he opened the door, and with a grand flourish worthy of any actor indicated she should go first. She did, acting like a princess being escorted to a ball. He heard muffled laughter behind him as he shook his head in resignation. He trailed out behind her, shutting the gate with a resounding THUD. He pressed his ear to the door to hear the other's reactions to their exit.

"Aww, weren't they just the cutest couple!"

"I swear, if they do not get together on this date, I will tie Ken-san to a chair!" Megumi's voice rang out.

"Why?" Sano asked.

"Um, well… It'd be fun…"

"Ano, Kenshin?" Kaoru looked at him, worry in her eyes.

"Aa, Kaoru?"

_**Nooo! You moron, what've you done now?**_

_Hey, who says it's my fault?_

"You remember the guy three days ago, the one who attacked us?"

"Aa."

"Do… do you think whoever hired him will be after you?" Kenshin sighed.

"Probably. Nowadays it seems everybody wants a little piece of Battousai." Kaoru looked at her feet.

"Does it get annoying, Kenshin? The neverending battles over someone you aren't any more?"

**_I AM still here, you know._**

_How can I forget, when you never seem to shut up?_ Kenshin thought a bit before answering.

"Yes and no. It's frustrating that sessha has to beat sense into every single one of them, but if it's the price sessha pays for the changes sessha helped make, I think it's worth it, that I do."

Out of habit, he cast his senses out for any malevolent presence. About 20 paces up the path he felt the presence of a fighting chi. Taking a gamble, he cast out his fading gift as well.

_..can't believe… …DATE!_

That was Kaoru.

_…Doesn't even sense me here…_

That wasn't!

Focusing on the second mind-voice, he found it was coming from the presence in the bushes.

_That's odd. Normally it's not the girls that are after me…_

_**Most of them think you ARE a girl, moron!**_

_You've been hanging around Saitou too long, you're using that word a lot lately._

_**Bah! That mangy old wolf has nothing on me.**_

_Uh-huh. Right. Yeah. Whatever. An-n-yway, back to our female warrior…_ He focused again, slowing down.

_Battousai… die… KILL!_

_**Darn, and I thought she was going to wish you well, too…**_

_She might have been waiting for someone else..._

_**Apparently not.**_ Kaoru peered at him.

"Kenshin, is everything alright? You've got your battle face on…" He put a hand on her shoulder to silence her, then took two steps forward.

"A woman should not hide in the bushes, that you should not." He said loudly. The bushes a couple of feet in front of him chuckled, and a girl a little older than Kaoru stepped out.

"Too true, but I-"

Kenshin didn't even bother to let her finish. With the speed and grace of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, he picked up a nearby rock and hit her on the head with it. She passed out. Kaoru walked forward to examine his work, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Why, Kenshin, you didn't even let her finish!" She commented acidly. Kenshin smiled and led her back down the road.

"Well, she interrupted us; I thought it only fair I interrupt her. Kaoru giggled.

"So, Kenshin, where are we going?"

"Oh, Sessha thought Yugaoya." He named a place a little nicer than the Akabeko, but not nice enough to make them both uncomfortable. Kaoru's eyes sparkled as they met his.

"Tae said the view from the upper floor is amazing."

Kenshin thought it better not to tell her that he had heard that conversation, since he had been a good distance away. That was the only way he knew where to go. After Kaoru had started walking, he had asked Tae to get him a reservation and given her a great deal of his dwindling funds.

_I've got to get some sort of a job, _he mused, _Or I'm going to go broke!_

Whew! Over the hill now, it's all down hill from here. But smooth it isn't! Chapter 11: Waitresses and Hostages: What's a Kenny to do? See you then!


	11. Waitresses and Hostages

Pant… Pant… Almost… done…

Chapter 11:Waitresses and Hostages: What's a Kenny to do?

A short while later, they reached the restaurant. The entire place was bedecked in flowers, and a smiling waitress led them in.

"What's the name, please?" She asked. Kenshin fervently hoped Tae had put his name down, and not hers.

"Uh, Himura." The waitress examined a large book, and Kenshin glanced over at Kaoru, who was staring around her in awe.

"Right this way please." He started to follow, then noticed Kaoru wasn't moving, apparently dumbfounded by her surroundings.

"Kaoru?" He started.

"If you would follow me, Himura- san?" The waitress asked, looking at Kaoru. Kaoru jumped, and then blushed.

"Oh, no, no, no, we're, um, not married." She stammered. The waitress smiled sweetly, a little half-smile that told Kenshin a whole lot more than it didn't, and led them upstairs.

"My mistake. Here you go!" She showed them to a table. Kenshin smiled at her.

"Thank you for showing us to our table, miss." The waitress giggled and walked off. Kenshin turned back to Kaoru to find The Glare of Death waiting for him. "Uh, Kaoru?"

"You were flirting with her." She stated flatly.

"Oro! Sessha was not!"

"You thanked her and you called her 'miss.'" Kaoru folded her arms across her chest and glared accusingly at him.

"Thanking a person is polite, and I call everybody female 'miss.' Except you, that is." He added hastily. Her glare didn't change. He sighed. "Is sessha supposed to go back to calling Kaoru 'Kaoru- dono' now?" Her glare dropped like a stone and she lost her steam.

"No, I… You… I meant… Gah! Men!" And she stormed off.

_**Now you've done it, haven't you?**_

_Battousai? Do me a favor and stuff it._

After a bit, Kenshin began to wonder where Kaoru had gone. Reaching out with the tattered remnants of his gift, he searched for her.

_GYAAAAHHH! KEENNSSHHIINN! HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HEEELLLLPPP!_

Kenshin leapt to his feet and took off in the direction she had stomped off in. When he felt her chi close by, he slowed. There was a door up ahead. Squinting, he read the sign as he neared it.

WOMEN'S RESTROOM

"ORO?" He skidded to a halt just in time not to crash into the door as he had previously been planning to.

"K- Kaoru?" He asked tentatively. Her reply was immediate.

"KENSHIN!" Came her wail.

"Kaoru! What is it?" He heard a sniffle.

"I- I'm being held hostage, Kenshin…" Kenshin's heart plummeted.

"In… the women's restroom?"

"Yes! Help!"

"B- B- But sessha can't go in there!" He stuttered, turning red at the very thought.

"Kenshin, sometimes you are too honorable for your own good. Or mine!" she said, rather impatiently. "He's not in very far; just open the door and he's right there!" He could hear the fear in her voice.

"He's not moving?" Kenshin asked, perplexed. _I really don't want to go in there…._

"No, he's just staring at me…" Her voice wavered. "Are you going to just sit there, Kenshin? HELP ME!"

Kenshin steeled himself. _If Sano finds out I'll never hear the last of it… _"I'm coming in!" He wrenched the door open, hand going to his sakabatou immediately. He blinked.

"Oro? Kaoru, there's no one here." Her eyes were wide and fearful.

"B- Behind you, Kenshin…" Kenshin whirled, expecting some giant, hulking man to be there.

On the door was a tiny black spider about the size of a grain of rice. Kenshin took off one of his zori and smashed it. It fell to the floor, dead. He turned back to Kaoru and raised an eyebrow.

"You were being held hostage by a spider." Kaoru blushed.

"Well… yes." Kenshin sighed.

"Oh, good. Just making sure sessha wasn't going nuts. That's fine, then." He stepped aside so that Kaoru could come out, and followed her back to the table.

………………………………………

Wheehah! Only one chapter left! I just want to say that you readers and reviewers have been a great help to me. I didn't expect this story to be such a hit. **Sniffle **You guys are great! Next time, Chapter 12: The conclusion: Kenshin's Gift and Who kisses Whom?


	12. Kenshin's Gift and Who Kisses Whom?

And here it is, the final installment in this tale! Enjoy, minna-san!

Chapter 12: Kenshin's Gift and Who Kisses Whom?

"Hey, fox."

"What do you want, rooster head?" Sano grinned.

"20 sen says he kisses her tonight." Megumi laughed and grew fox ears.

"There's no way, not on the first date. If anyone kisses anyone, Tanuki-chan will kiss Rurouni Dense!"

"Then we're on?"

"Oh, yeah!" They turned, and walked back into the dojo.

Dinner passed in relative silence, with both concentrating on their food more than each other. Every time Kaoru looked up, though, Kenshin was watching her with an odd look in his eyes. As soon as he realized she was looking at him, he'd quickly go back to his meal.

Soon they both set down their bowls and sighed.

"Thanks for dinner, Kenshin."

"No, thank you for accompanying me, Kaoru." He paid for the meal as she gazed out at the river. He turned to her, and for a moment he was torn with indecision, fingering a small package in his sleeve.

_Do I do it now? No, the time's not right. Not now._ He walked up beside her. She didn't notice him, still gazing out at the fabulous view.

"We should be going, that we should." He whispered in her ear. She jumped, turned, and then nodded. He took her arm and escorted her out. Once outside, he got an idea.

"Kaoru? Let's go home this way." Kenshin pointed to a different path. She looked at it in confusion.

"I don't know that way." Kenshin smiled.

"Sessha does. Trust me?" Her eyes lit up, and she nodded. He led her through the tree- lined path in the twilight. She looked around, soaking it all in. They walked up a bridge, and stopped.

"Oh, wow!" The last rays of sunlight sparkled across the lively creek, and reflected in Kaoru's sapphire eyes. For a moment Kenshin stood, mesmerized by the sight. She blinked, and he was free of her spell. She turned to him, eyes shining, before turning back out to the setting sun.

"Oh, Kenshin, it's beautiful!" Hesitantly he put an arm around her shoulders, then relaxed as she made no sign of rejecting him.

"Sessha is glad you like it, that I am." For a moment they stood in comfortable companionship, enjoying the dying lights and each other's company. As the sun set, Kenshin tried to read Kaoru's thoughts one last time.

…_So happy…_

_So happy, indeed._ He thought idly. He sighed in resignation at the loss of his gift, and reached into his sleeve.

Both arms around Kaoru, embracing her from behind, he pulled out a small wrapped parcel. He heard her gasp.

"Kenshin?" He chuckled.

"You didn't think I'd forget to get you a gift, did you?" He asked, intentionally dropping the 'sessha.' He carefully placed the parcel in her hands. With unsteady hands, she unwrapped the gift.

A red rose bud encased in gold leafing fell into her fingers. She gasped in shock. It was the most delicate and beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She turned to face Kenshin, eyes brimming with tears.

"Do… do you like it, Kaoru?" He asked hesitantly, seeing that she was at a loss for words. She gave him a blinding smile.

"Oh, Kenshin, it's the most beautiful, the best, the greatest, the most wonderful…" Kenshin chuckled.

"I get the idea."

"But where…" Kenshin laughed again, somewhat regretfully.

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you. Sessha thinks everybody in Heaven, Earth and Hell is trying to get us together." She laughed, and admired the rose in her hands. She seemed to waver for a moment.

"You know…"

"Aa?" He prompted, his arms still around her.

"Tae told me the Europeans consider the rose a symbol of everlasting love…" She looked into his eyes, searching for something. He grinned.

"I had heard that…" Her eyes lit up and she hugged him so tight he couldn't breathe for a moment.

"K- Kaoru, sessha needs to breathe, that I do!" Kaoru giggled, and loosened her hold on him.

"Oro… You have a very powerful grip, that you most certainly do…" Playfully she looped her arm through his and started tugging him down the road.

"Come on, Kenshin!" He laughed and let himself be pulled down the thankfully deserted path.

"But, Kaoru, you said you didn't know the way!" She stopped.

"Oh. You're right, I don't." Kenshin smacked his forehead.

"Actually, if you keep following this road, it leads right up to that side path by the Akabeko, that it does." Kaoru looked off to a side road.

"Where does that one go?" Kenshin shook his head ruefully.

"I don't know." Kaoru grinned impishly at him.

"Want to find out?" Not waiting for an answer, she let go of him and skipped on ahead down the road. Kenshin ran after her.

"Kaoru! Wait up!" She stopped just ahead of him.

"Look, Kenshin! It's the riverbank!" No sooner had he caught up with her than she took off again, this time toward the river, and the log by the bank.

"This is where I gave you my ribbon, and Jin-e captured me." Kenshin stepped up beside her.

"This is also where I got that ring I accidentally gave to you last Tanabata." Kaoru laughed.

"I really couldn't believe that one. I thought someone was playing a dirty trick on me." She frowned. "I should have noticed something fishy about that." Kenshin blinked.

"Something… fishy?" He choked out. He burst out laughing. He sat on the log and laughed and laughed. Kaoru sat next to him.

"It wasn't that funny!" Kenshin just shook his head, unable to speak. Finally, he calmed down.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru lifted the rose to her face.

"Yes, Kaoru?"

"I need to hear it from your mouth." Kenshin looked over at her, but her eyes were decidedly on the rose. He gulped, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Alright. I… I…" He gulped again. "I love you, Kaoru." He said in a tiny voice. She tackled him to the ground with an ecstatic hug.

He wondered later how it had been so natural. All he did was tilt his head slightly and lean forward, yet suddenly the sweetest sensation was enveloping him. After a moment or two he broke the kiss, their FIRST kiss, waited anxiously for her reaction. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at him in utter shock.

"Ooh. Let's do that again." Kenshin laughed and kissed her tenderly. Kaoru sighed happily.

"I could definitely get used to that." Kaoru rolled onto her back and they watched the moon rise and the stars come out.

At last, Kenshin sighed.

"We should probably be going back soon. The others will make assumptions if we are alone too long, that they will." Kaoru sat up and stretched.

"You're right. And we'd just _hate_ for that to happen, wouldn't we?" She teased. Hand in hand, they started back down the road to their home. Suddenly Kaoru stopped and turned to him.

"Oh, goodness, I almost forgot!"

"Oro?" Kaoru leaned over to him and kissed his scarred cheek.

"I love you, Kenshin." Giggling, she ran ahead. Kenshin stood rooted to the ground, and he raised a hand to touch his cheek.

_She loves me, huh? I wonder how that happened?_

He ran after her.

A short while later.

"Come _on_, Kenshin!" Laughter.

"Shh, Kaoru, they'll hear us!" More laughter.

"Let them! Get in here!" Kenshin and Kaoru made a not- so- quiet entrance. They opened the door to find Sano and Megumi gambling.

"Hey, there! It's about time you two got back. The kid couldn't stay up, so he went to bed a couple of hours ago." Sano grinned at the lightly blushing couple. "So, you two have fun?" They blushed a little harder, and nodded. Sano draped an arm over Kenshin and dragged him aside.

"So? How'd it go?"

"Well, I was glared at, accused, cried at, and giggled out of my mind, but sessha enjoyed it." Sano rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I meant! I mean did you…" He leaned down and whispered in the smaller man's ear. Kaoru watched with interest as Kenshin turned a furious shade of red.

"SANO! Sessha did NOT! It was our first date, for crying out loud!"

"Hmph. I thought Hiten Mitsurugi masters were known for their _speed_, Kenshin." Kenshin glared up at him.

"Shishou, maybe, but not me! Sessha intends to take my time courting Kaoru!" He put a hand over his mouth. "Oops." He turned back to Kaoru. "I told." Kaoru smothered a giggle.

"It's okay, I was going to tell them anyway." She showed the two Kenshin's rose. "I finally got this baka to confess his feelings to me…" Sano's and Megumi's smiles widened.

"And?" Megumi encouraged. Kaoru blushed.

"And… He kissed me." Megumi's shoulders slumped. She reached into her purse and pulled out 20 sen and handed it to Sano. He grinned.

"Ya gotta have a little faith in our Kenshin, Megitsune!"

"Yeah, yeah." She walked out. Sano sighed.

"That fox'll never learn…" He walked out after her. Kenshin and Kaoru listened from inside.

"I do NOT need an escort, ESPECIALLY not some rooster-head with a useless hand!"

"There's no way I'm gonna let you walk down the streets alone at night! If something happens to you, there'll be no one in Tokyo who can fix my hand."

"Your hand? There's no one ho can fix your BRAIN!" Kenshin and Kaoru grinned at each other. Kenshin rubbed his chin thoughtfully, a twinkle in his eye.

"20 sen says he kisses her tonight." Kaoru turned to him, eyes twinkling.

"There's no way-"

SMACK!

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU MISERABLE ROOSTER!" Kaoru sighed.

"You win."

Elsewhere…

A blonde haired, silvery-purple eyed girl giggled. A man with similar eyes and a gold gi and silver hakama sat nearby.

"I told you they wouldn't need much of a push." The girl declared. The man sighed.

"And I'm a fool for not listening to my daughter sooner. Forgive me?" The girl nodded and ran over to her father.

"Now about Misao and Aoshi…"

Owari

(pops open a bottle of champagne) Yay! Done at last! Before anyone asks, I have already started the sequel/ spinoff. Hehe.. the fun I'll have…

And in honor of finishing DYHWIH, I've invited Kenshin and Kaoru over! (they walk in)

Kenshin: Oro? The girl who gave me the rose!

Enfiniti: Shh! Not so loud!

Kaoru: Do you know her, Ken-chan?

Enfiniti: Aww! Ken-chan? How cute!

Kenshin: (Quailing under the glare from Enfiniti) Er, nope! Never seen her before!

Enfiniti: Anyway! Congratulations! When's the wedding?

Kaoru: (blushing) W-Wedding?

Kenshin: (blushing) Ano…

Enfiniti: (looking from one to the other) Don't tell me you haven't asked her yet! (looks pointedly at Kenshin)

Kenshin: (fidgets) Ano, Kaoru?

Kaoru: Hai?

Kenshin: Sessha-

Kaoru: Hey!

Kenshin: eep! I would be honored if… (pulls out box from pocket) …if you would do sess- me the honor of marrying me?

Kaoru: HAI!

Enfiniti: and so they all live happily ever after. Except Misao and Aoshi. For them, the torture is but beginning… bwahahaha!

Thanks to all of you who stuck with me!


End file.
